Lift Off
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Kurt was on his way to visit Rachel at her New York apartment. Until he got stuck in an elevator with a handsome stranger...


It was a frantic call from Rachel that had started it all. She was going on a date with Brody and was having a fashion disaster. "Kurt, you need to come over. Like, now!"

So there I was, in Rachels new apartment building waiting for the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped in. As the doors closed I realised I wasn't alone. To my right was a man. He looked about my age, or at least in his early twenties. He was slightly shorter than me, and had a thick mop of curly black hair. He was wearing grey dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a skinny red tie with a grey blazer. In short, he was delicious. He obviously sensed me staring and moved his head to look at me. I quickly looked away; sure my face was on fire. See, this is my problem. I see a hot guy, I stare at him for an inappropriately long time, and then I panic and blush. He thinks I'm some sort of creep and/or crazy person and leaves my presence as quickly as possible. And thus the process starts again. So in case you were in any doubt, yeah, I was single. Anyway, moving away from my pity party and back to the hottie in the elevator. And the guy with the curly hair. I know, I should be making money out of this stuff.

"Which floor buddy?"

Jeez, he had a gorgeous voice to match his face. He must be stupid, I thought. Nobody is that lucky. I forced myself to look at him. He was smiling brightly at me, his eyes crinkling adorably. I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Thirty nine please" I managed to croak out.

"Sure" he smiled, leaning over and hitting the 39 button. I noticed the other lit button was 32. Good. At least he would leave before me and I would have time to compose myself before I had to face Rachel. Not that she'd even notice anyway. As much as I love her, she does tend to live inside her own head a lot of the time. We were just approaching 22 when the elevator came to a juddering halt. I know this because I was resolutely stating at the floor counter in an attempt to keep my eyes from Mr Curly-Nice-Ass next to me. As if I wasn't uncomfortable enough, I kinda have a fear of elevators. Or lifts, for my British cousins. Of which I have none. I must have been painfully obvious because the stranger gave me a sympathetic look. I gave him a weak smile.

"I really don't like elevators" I explained, trying to keep my voice level. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. I jumped as I felt his hand on my shoulder. He laughed lightly and squeezed my shoulder. I thought I was going to die.

"Relax" he said in a softer tone than he had used before. His hazel eyes locked on mine, and I noticed the flecks of gold in them.

"We're gonna be fine. This has happened to me plenty of times. I'll try the emergency button. Relax" he said again. The hottest guy I have ever met has his hand on my shoulder, and I'm stuck in an elevator with him. Yeah, relaxing was gonna be tricky. I forced a smile and awkwardly cleared my throat. Mr nice-eyes, thankfully, took his hand off of my shoulder and headed for the control panel. I was still in the same position, my eyes following him. He took off his jacket and laid it carefully on the floor, revealing his tight white shirt. Like, _really_ tight. So much so that the muscled contours of his back were clearly visible to my roaming eyes.

"I think I've found the alarm button" he said, without turning around. I coughed awkwardly again.

"Good. That's – good" I stuttered. _Get a grip Hummel_, I chastised myself. A loud crackle came from Mr Muscled-Back's direction.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" he called into the intercom. I held my breath and prayed for an answer. There was another crackle then finally a voice came through.

"_Yes, we can hear you. We're going to get you out of there as soon as we can"._

I sagged with relief. Mr Good-With-Intercoms looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. God. How could anybody be that good looking? He turned around again as the other voice spoke.

"_What's your name son?"_

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And there's another guy here with me. His name is-" Blaine turned around to look at me again with a questioning glance.

"Kurt Hummel". He nodded and turned back to the intercom.

"And Mr Kurt Hummel. There's just the two of us."

"_Ok then boys, I'll keep you updated on our progress. Try to stay calm. I'm sure you'll be out of there in no time. Over and out". _

Blaine chuckled and turned back around to face me. "Over and out? I didn't realise I was talking to a marine!"

I smiled. "Maybe he just takes his job seriously."

Blaine smirked. "Yeah, that must be it Kurt".

**Well hello there! This is gonna be a two shot, with the next chapter posted within a few days hopefully. Review if you please. **


End file.
